


Fact or Fiction

by Canadiantardis



Series: Cana's Bad Things Happen Bingo [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Because I wanted to test it out, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Are Twins, False realities, Gen, Implied/Referenced Mind Control, Kidnapping, Light Angst, Mind Manipulation, Or maybe it would be closer to say, Roman and Logan are villains, The Real Villains are mentioned only, Two Shot, Unreliable Narrator, technically anyway, zalgo text
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23280727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canadiantardis/pseuds/Canadiantardis
Summary: He should have been more cautious, knowing there was no sighting of the smarter villain. It was stupid to think the Prince had gone to rob a store completely alone. He should have asked one of his own allies - heck, the Duke might be explosive but he was an even match for the Prince, he would have been the best choice to ask - instead of going it alone.Hindsight could kick his butt later, once he got out of… where, exactly, was he? He cracked an eye open and took inventory. He shifted, and heard the familiar sound of chains clinking, a weird pressure tight around his wrists, but he seemed to be laying down on something vaguely soft. He knew it wasn’t a bed, but maybe either carpet or a blanket. When he was able to focus - he didn’t have his glasses, which might prove to be a problem - enough to make out the immediate surroundings, he was certain it was the blanket option.“Ah, Sleeping Beauty awakes!” The boisterous voice had Patton snapping both eyes open and turning towards the source.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman & Logic | Logan & Morality | Patton, Platonic RAMD, platonic DRLAMP
Series: Cana's Bad Things Happen Bingo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674190
Comments: 24
Kudos: 71





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be a one-shot of angst, I don't know what happened.  
> The prompt was "Chained to a wall"

Pain. That was the first thing Patton registered. Pain, all over, and the worst kind of headache. It felt like someone had run him over with a tanker truck. It hurt to breathe, to move any part of his body even a millimeter.

_What… What happened?_ He wondered, struggling to crack an eye open as he tried to think back. He remembered… he remembered the phone call. The automated voice telling him the street name he had to go to, the villain, and what they were doing. The Disgraced Prince, at the jewelers. Robbery. It wasn’t uncommon for the dramatic villain to steal rubies and sapphires and the odd diamond and priceless watches, but he was alone this time. Patton knew he had gotten himself an ally, Logic, whom Patton had only fought off twice in his five years of duty.

He should have been more cautious, knowing there was no sighting of the smarter villain. It was stupid to think the Prince had gone to rob a store completely alone. He should have asked one of his own allies - heck, the Duke might be explosive but he was an even match for the Prince, he would have been the best choice to ask - instead of going it alone.

Hindsight could kick his butt later, once he got out of… where, exactly, was he? He cracked an eye open and took inventory. He shifted, and heard the familiar sound of chains clinking, a weird pressure tight around his wrists, but he seemed to be laying down on something vaguely soft. He knew it wasn’t a bed, but maybe either carpet or a blanket. When he was able to focus - he didn’t have his glasses, which might prove to be a problem - enough to make out the immediate surroundings, he was certain it was the blanket option.

“Ah, Sleeping Beauty awakes!” The boisterous voice had Patton snapping both eyes open and turning towards the source. Despite the blurry vision, he saw the distinct red splattered uniform, a smear of the face where the precise makeup covered his appearance better than a simple mask. “It’s _so good_ to see you’re with us again, old friend.”

Patton pushed himself upright, looking around the cell he found himself in. It was modest, really, larger than a single use jail cell for sure, with thick, thick chains bolted down high against the wall. He had a rather nice-looking blanket wrapped around him like a sleeping bag, and he could probably make it a few feet each way away from where the chains were locked down, and there was the standard prison toilet on his right.

“Apologies for the treatment, my friend.” The Prince continued speaking as Patton rubbed his temple, the headache spiking as he moved. “You just were _not_ being very cooperative, Logic had to put you out before you slipped away or hurt me.”

This was one of the things that confused Patton the most about the two villains. They seemed kind, to each other, Patton’s allies, and Patton himself, but they were just brutal with civilians. They held no regard for any innocent lives on the line, but they were downright friendly with Patton or the other heroes of the city. It made no sense.

“What,” Patton rasped, clearing his throat as he slowly stood up, the blanket falling off his legs, “what do you want, Prince?”

“Well,” The Disgraced Prince stretched out the word in a high pitch, as if he had to think of what he was going to say next, and knew Patton wasn’t going to like it. “You see, it’s just been so _difficult_ to just, you know, talk with you. The cute little snake and stormcloud won’t even give me the time of day, and I already know what the Duke plans on saying the moment he has me in his clutches, and you have them around you most hours of the day. We just want to talk, like old times!”

“Old times? What are you talking about, Prince?” Patton’s head felt like someone had hammered a piton directly into his skull and he winced, rubbing his forehead. “There was never an ‘old times’. You and Logic have been my enemies for years.”

“Enemies?” The villain looked shocked - at least that’s what Patton thought he looked like from this distance - a hand splayed over his chest as he gasped. Patton couldn’t tell how much of the gesture was genuine and how much was just his dramatic nature. “Since when have we been _enemies?”_

Patton frowned, and a second piton stabbed into his head. He gasped in pain but pushed through, squinting at the villain on the other side of the cell doors. “Since, since I started out. You’ve been hurting innocents for years! Robbing banks, stealing jewelry, kidnapping people. That’s wrong, and you know it. You’ve killed hundreds, and would probably have a higher body count if we didn’t stop you.”

The Prince’s expression transformed, but Patton was too far away to make out any details besides his mouth opening and closing like a fish on land.

He stammered, disbelief colouring his tone. “Is that what they’ve been filling your mind with?! Those fiends have been twisting everything! Padre, wh-”

The nickname, it was clearly a nickname, and a familiar one at that, stabbed through Patton’s head worse than the metaphorical pitons before. It made no sense. No one ever called him ‘Padre’ e͂̿͐x͉ͦceͥ͊̆̅p̳͉̳̙̲̦t..̣͔̜͖̓̑̿͛.͇̤ͣ̿ Except? Who used to call him that nickname? Why did it feel so familiar in the Prince’s voice?

Patton fell to his knees, pushing his palms into his temples in the vain hope it would help ease the pain, to force it away. Every time he tried to think about it, another stab of pain shot through his head, making it difficult to think at all.

He felt gentle hands grip his shoulders, and the brightest green eyes looked at him worriedly, the makeup mask framing his face quite nicely. The Prince was speaking at him, but the only thing he heard was a horrible ringing, like he suddenly had tinnitus. _Why was he being so gentle?_ He wondered, blinking rapidly at the villain in front of him. _Shouldn’t he be exploiting this? What does he want?_

“Heart, please, this isn’t funny.” The words are suddenly crystal clear and Patton’s eyes widen the size of dinner plates. Years before he went on duty, but long after he found out about his powers, Patton had once dreamed of becoming the superhero Heart, part of a team w̬̯̫̦ͦ͒͛̄i͙ẗ̗̳̻̱̳͍̇̈́̍ͦ͒̒ͅh ͫͩ̌ͣh̙̜̘̳̻͓i̜̦͔̮s̯̭̺̳̄̍͊ͧ ̻͖̘͒̈́̓fr͕͎̮̥̽̅̈̿i͒̓̒͌ͨ͐e͙̞͕͈̮n̙̗̦d͙̘͙̟̫ͤ̆ͭͣ͌s̄͌ͨ̃ͤ̇ with… others. He wanted to be known as the one to͛̍̄̋͐͒̽ ̻ͪk̗̀e̘̝̺̝͈e̥̻̮̭̟ͫ̓̾̓ͩp hi̺s̏̊̏ͤͤ̓̒ ͔͇͈͛̔̓f͑̆rͫ̄̓i̥͓̭͕ͥͮ̾ͯẻ͔̮̪̲͉͓ͤ̒̀̓͌n̜ͭḓ̮̜̳ͬ̈̐̑s͙̹̫̦̝̍ͬ̃ͨ͛ͭͅ ͨ̐̐t͚̪̜̪͎̠̬oͮͨ̀ͤg̺̹̺͇̰̫ͦ̽̄̓̉ͣe̳͖͔͇̾̓̒ͪt̼h͗̃́̂́ê͍r to be the heart of… something. But it was a silly dream. It never was a thing.

“How?” He asked, the pain in his head excruciating, but he had to know.

The Prince looked at him, confused. “What?”

“How did you know? My name… My name is Morality, it’s not… It’s never been… How did you know that name?” Despite the restraints, Patton reached up and grabbed the Prince’s biceps, keeping him close and searching. It made no sense. No one knew about that. His grip tightened until he was sure if he put any more pressure he’d pierce the skin with his blunt nails. _“How do you know that name?!”_

“Ah, Padre, you’re hurting me.” The Prince winced, trying to pull away, but Patton’s grip turned to iron. “St-stop, I’ll explain, but you _have to_ let go.”

“How do you know that name?!” Patton screamed, his vision going even more fuzzy around the edges from the pain. _“How do you know that name!_ Ho̪̲̻͖w͖̫̹̭̤͙ ̹͇̰̣͐ͬ̅ͦͨͅd̮̊ͭͅo̘ͧ ̫̓yo̜͎͕͚̞̖͆ͩ͐̒ͬ̚u kn̺̪͎̞o̖̗̰̱͐͐ͧͫẉ ͖͇t̫̘̺̅̏̚h͇̯̳͎̓ͨͩ̓a͔ͅt͗ͮ̄̾ͪ͛ ̰͈̝͇̩̟͂͊̒̾̅̚nͨ̑̏͊a̭̼̳̣̜̻̱̅̆̊͐̑ͮ͋m̤̥̮̘e!̆̇"̳͚ͩ̋

“Patton stop! You’re scaring me!” The Prince shouted, and the room went deathly silent as Patton gasped and his eyes rolled back, falling backwards into the blackness.

xXx

Slowly, Patton began to pick up sounds again, the ringing in his ears finally fading to nothing. He heard the shifting of feet and hushed tones, and he laid still to hear properly. He remembered waking up the first time, but couldn’t figure out how he found himself back on the ground on his side. He and the Disgraced Prince were talking when his head started to really hurt and… maybe he passed out? Maybe the villain had knocked him out in frustration? He wasn’t too sure, but the headache didn’t feel as bad anymore.

“You should have learned from what happened with your brother.” The low timber of Logic’s voice was coloured with annoyance and something… something softer. “You did the exact same thing with Remus and look at what happened. He’s not here and they won’t let him go anywhere near you. We almost killed him.”

“But we didn’t. We just need the others to get him back too.” The Prince’s voice was harder to make out, but Patton could tell there were many emotions. “We’re going to save them. I am _going_ to have my brother back. I don’t care what it’ll take.”

“But you know we can’t rush things.” Logic insisted. “Getting past the mental barriers they put into their minds takes time, and triggering his memories like that will only risk Patton’s psyche. We can’t risk that.”

Patton’s eyes snapped wide open. _How did Logic know my name?_

“I know, I know. It just, you know I can’t stop myself from the nicknames. He’s been Padre for as long as I’ve known him!”

“I get that, but we have to be delicate about this. We have to break down those barriers that they put into his head, and then we’ll have our best friend back. We’ll save all of them, but this isn’t something you can just brute-force fix like you did with my head.” Logic said, his voice so soft and kind, it felt like Patton was intruding on a very private conversation. “You got really lucky saving me, Ro. But I was already having doubts about the world I was in thanks to my powers. They had tried everything they could to keep me in check but I think they realized I was always going to find out the truth first. You remember how quickly they manipulated everyone into thinking I was a villain, rather than trying to save me when you caught me.”

“Yeah, you’re right.” The Prince… this Ro person, sighed like he was Atlas holding the world on his back, and Patton felt a pang of sympathy. It didn’t matter they were enemies, Patton cared about everyone, and everything they said sounded so genuine and yet so confusing. “I just… I want my family back. I _need_ them, Lo.”

“We’ll get them back. I promise you, we will save them all.” Logic said, and then there were footfalls walking away. “I’m going to see if I can find anything that can help us break their hold on Patton. You should probably help him up, he’s been awake for a while.”

“What?!” Ro stumbled into Patton’s blurry field of vision. “You’re awake!”

Patton tensed, confused by the conversation he had overheard, squinting at the Prince like it would do anything.

“How long have you been awake, old friend?” The soft tone returned, and Patton frowned.

“A… A while.” He answered, sitting up and looking down at his lap rather than the villain. “What’s going on?”

“I… I can’t tell you. You wouldn’t understand. _Can’t_ understand, not yet. I’m sorry for pushing so much, I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

“Why? We’re enemies. You’re… you’re supposed to be a villain.” Patton frowned, scrunching his brows together.

Th-Ro, Ro chuckled, but it sounded defeated and hurt. “No, my friend. I have never been the villain of this story.”

Patton looked up and squinted as best he could to see Ro’s expression.

“You were.” He said, and Patton noticed the tear tracks down his cheeks. “You were made into the villains.”


	2. Chapter 2

It took a full week to fix Patton’s brain. A full week of conflicting memories, forgotten memories, and forgotten secrets that returned thanks to the help of Ro and Lo.

Remembering the truth hurt. Remembering being taken, the pain, the constant pain as _They_ stole his memories, forged an entire life, all the while painting Ro, Roman Prince, one of his best friends, as his mortal enemy. _They_ had wanted it to be so one of them killed Roman, so if any of the others even possibly broke free and saw through the facade, they would have to live with the knowledge they all hurt their closest friend in the name of a lie.

Patton Morails and Roman Prince, along with his twin brother Remus, had been best friends since birth. Their mothers were life-long high school besties, and the three of them became just as close, practically living at each other’s houses by the time they were five. They called each others’ parents their own parents and grew up as brothers. They made quick friends with fellow pre-schoolers Logan Crafter and Declan Lyle when Remus sat next to Logan and Roman sat next to Declan, pulling them along for recess and the two just stuck.

It wasn’t until they were in high school that Remus and Declan distanced themselves from the others, and it was only after everyone had gone to sleep during a sleepover that Patton learned why; Remus did not want to continue to be dependent on his brother. He wanted to be his own person, and figure out what was him, and what had been Roman that he thought had been him. It had hurt at first, but Patton, Logan, and Roman understood after it was explained. They still hung out whenever, but there was a bit more of a divide between the twins, with Patton stuck right in the middle.

Then Virgil Knight joined the picture. Roman, at first, absolutely hated him, but Remus found him great to hang out with. Patton was a little concerned, but if Remus liked him, he couldn’t be that bad, right? And he was really cool! He clicked super well with Remus and Declan and Patton, but it took some time for Logan and Roman to warm up to him and his own brand of weird that Remus seemed to attract.

And then that weirdness turned to powers. All six of them. Patton could never be sure if it had been fate or something that brought them all together as friends, and then finding out they had powers, but it made high school go from bad to very, _very_ confusing.

Roman and Remus attracted and repelled anything they wanted, like opposite sides of a magnet. It also meant they had to be opposites with one another to nullify each other’s effects around the other. The memory of the twins awkwardly hugging each other after learning their powers made Patton giggle and a wave of emotions flooded him at remembering it all.

Logan’s telepathy and empathic abilities were the next to manifest, and Patton remembered how often he would come to school to see Logan wearing ear plugs to try to stifle as much noise as he could.

Declan could shapeshift much like Beast Boy, but rather than being green, his shapes had the lightest, palest yellow tint. Sadly, his shapeshifts were too real, and the one time Declan turned into the cutest cat for Patton, he had spent the next hour sneezing as his allergies flared up.

Virgil and Patton’s own powers manifested around the same time, just as they were all in their final weeks of high school. Electricity and acidic touch, respectively, which made the end-of-year exams all the more stressful, but by then, their friends had ideas to dampen the powers, or at least control them enough to help keep under the radar. It had helped ensure Patton wouldn't melt his exam papers, and Virgil wouldn't shock the invigilators as they walked down his row.

They all separated for college - or rather, they all paired off - but kept in contact. Roman had been the one to suggest they all move to where he and Logan moved to after college, with the idea of using their powers for good.

“Like real superheroes!” He had exclaimed over the voice call. “It’ll be so fun! The city isn’t too bad, there’s not a ton of crime, but it’s the perfect place to start!”

It took some convincing for Virgil and Patton, who both weren’t sure their powers could be good, but they were reassured they’d be good heroes. The idea had a lot of appeal, and slowly the six came together in the city, and began team building.

Roman and Remus almost always went out together, calling themselves The Royals when they were together, Crimson King and Emerald King when they weren't, and they were the ones to help decide everyone’s names. Logan became Logic during patrol, Declan was Deceit, Virgil was Stormy, and Patton was Heart.

News spread of the new supers in the city, who collectively called themselves The Rainbow Squad, based on the outfits they wore. This almost aligned with what Patton remembered beforehand; of him, Duke, Morphia, and Tempest always working together, although they had no group name, and they had not been friends for years and years. Patton wondered if the Duke even remembered his brother, and his heart hurt at the thought.

They had become mini celebrities in no time at all, with their flashy outfits and how they worked to ensure the city was safe for all, no matter who they were. However, it was difficult to balance civilian life - jobs, rents, bills - and being a hero.

Until the city’s mayor - at least it seemed to have been the mayor - found a way to contact them, about paying them for their services. It had taken some deliberation, and they had been given a week’s time to discuss and give their final answer, but they agreed after figuring it would help them to be paid for their troubles so they would not go hungry or be homeless, on the condition that the homeless population be given housing and proper shelter from the weather.

They worked with the mayor for about a year, and everything seemed fine and normal. They settled into a routine, and had a better alibi for their civilian selves, working as various online freelancers for writing or art. They all thought things were going well, until they were called to city hall. That was when things got fuzzy for everyone involved.

From what Roman was able to recollect, they had been called to city hall to discuss some work that would be needing super supervision to ensure everything went along without a hitch. They all arrived when the mayor’s office was found to be empty, despite the fact the secretary had let them in without alerting them that the mayor was not in or anything. The room went into lockdown, the windows becoming barred, and the doors bolting shut, trapping the supers in. Despite all their attempts to get out, the doors wouldn’t budge, and the windows would not shatter. Logan could not get any connection outside the room as something seemed to have interfered with his powers.

Then _They_ showed up.

Logan heard them approaching first. He recalled it as a metallic screech in his head that overwhelmed him entirely. While everyone was worried for their teammate who had suddenly fallen to the ground, clutching his head like it was about to split open, a door was unlocked and a bunch of masked people walked in with impassive expressions from what little _They_ showed around the masks.

Roman said Patton, Logan, and Virgil were taken first, without a fight. While Patton struggled to remember through the heavy fog of false memories, he remembered the feeling. Terror, concern, and the urge to do whatever it took to save a friend. With Logan down and in pain, he was easy to move, the screech apparently ringing long after it was gone, leaving him dazed. The other three put up a bit of a fight, however. They held no trust to those who trapped them, hurt their friends, and then took them away as if they were criminals. Roman believed it was because he had been the one who resisted the most that he was targeted as the ‘villain.’

Logan took over the recollections after this, as Roman had been knocked out and separated from the rest of them until he could ‘escape’ and begin looking for a way to save the five of them. They were given isolated rooms, strapped to chairs, and made to go through what could only be described as torture for days on end. Rewriting at least two full decades worth of memories, repressing any positive emotion towards Roman and twisting every thought to believe he was a deadly villain who crept up just as they started being a hero for the city.

This only made Patton wonder again, what exactly they did to Remus to make him believe his own twin brother was evil. Was he even aware they were brothers? It was impossible to tell, but it did make sense now why the two were so evenly matched whenever they fought, and why neither seemed to be able to win decisively.

After the explanations, Patton began to remember bits himself, in the form of nightmares. Seeing the dark walls of the room, the faint outlines of his friends and teammates through opaque walls either side of him as they struggled against restraints, hearing the shouts for help, his own pleas falling on deaf ears. _They_ were not about to let go of any of the supers. Neither he nor Logan would ever be able to say how long they were conditioned. At times it felt only like hours, while others felt like years and years.

The implanted memories left a sour taste in his mouth, finding the discrepancies that helped him understand just how false they were in his head. Logan helped when he could, understanding how painful it was to remember, while Roman helped by reminding him that he was saved.

On the eighth day, their friends came, ready for a fight. They were frustrated, looking at Logan and Roman as if they had kidnapped their lover and were ready to throw them into a pit of lava.

“What have you done to him?” Tempest - Virgil - demanded, glaring at Logan like he would do something against him.

“I have simply told him the truth.” Logan looked pained as he faced their friend, arms raising in preparation for a fight. “I do not want to fight.”

“Like hell you don’t.” Virgil retorted before he struck, literally. Both Logan and Patton had to quickly dodge the lightning bolt that had been aimed straight through both of them.

Even though they made it out of the blast, the air tasted of ozone and Patton belatedly realized Virgil had aimed to kill without a second thought.

“V-Tempest stop!” He cried, standing between Virgil and Logan, his arms outstretched. “Don’t do this. Heroes don’t kill!”

“I wasn’t planning on killing.” He sounded vaguely confused. _Was he seriously not aware he almost electrocuted both of them? What had They done to them?_

Before either could speak again, there was a crash as Remus was flung towards Roman, who had his arms outstretched to grapple him once he was near, Declan unconscious off in a corner of the room, out of the way of the fighting.

“Remus stop! Please, you idiot!” Roman shouted once he caught his brother, wrapping his arms tightly around the other like a hug would fix his head. “You’re better than this!”

“Who the fuck told you that name!” Remus struggled against his twin, trying to headbutt the other as hard as he could. “Who the fuck are you?”

“It’s Roman!” He grunted, sweeping Remus’ feet from under him until he had him pinned beneath him. “Your brother! Stop it, asshole!”

Remus froze, as did Virgil, the two staring at the twins as if noticing the similarities.

“That’s… that’s a lie.” Remus’ voice shook, cracking worse than it normally did. “My brother died. Shot through the head. He’s been dead for years.”

“Shut up and look at me!” Roman managed to pin Remus on the ground, hands pushing his shoulders down. “Please believe me.”

The room went silent as everyone watched the two on the floor. Patton glanced over at Virgil and Declan, who seemed to have just come back to consciousness, hoping they were starting to notice the truth.

A low yell came from Remus suddenly, and he began to thrash in his brother’s grip. It was apparently how both Logan and Patton first reacted to getting the conflicting memories and sensations, and it would only grow until he would pass out from not getting enough oxygen to his head. And Remus did just as Roman had said before; his screams grew louder and louder, his thrashing wilder and desperate for escape, before Patton just saw his eyes roll to the back of his head and he fell back, limp as cloth.

_“Grab Dee. Now.”_ Logan’s voice surprised him, coming from his head, and he snapped around to see where his returned friend had gone, to find him grabbing at a glazed-eyes Virgil, who was just about to grab at his temple.

Patton hurried to do as he was told, in time that as soon as he knelt down, hands reaching out for Declan’s arm, the shapeshifter slumped back down. It seemed he had simply bypassed the whole scream-and-thrash, though Patton wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or not. He hurried to catch the limp hero's head, careful to lower him down to the ground without hurting him.

The air smelled of ozone, and it was the only warning Patton had before Virgil started to scream, bolts of electricity arcing from his body in all directions. He ducked, shielding Declan’s body until he no longer heard the screaming or the zaps of electricity.

There was silence amongst the three still conscious as they looked between the three.

“I,” Roman huffed a breath, “was not expecting that to go that way. I mean, best case scenario, maybe? Maybe they’ll finally believe me.”

Patton certainly hoped so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Open ending is open ended. Yall can decide how the three react, if they believe Ro Lo and Pat, etc.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [ LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:  
> Feedback
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> This author replies to comments.


End file.
